


what can i do but dream?

by moonplums



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Haruhi, Alpha Hikaru, Alpha Honey, Alpha Kaoru, Alpha Mori, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, Flashbacks, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kyouya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, alpha tamaki, courting, kind of?, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: He had been back from studying abroad for a little over six months when he received the news."Its time for you to be married, Kyoya," His father tells him over breakfast, as casually as if he had been making a comment about the weather to his youngest child.Kyoya doesn't flinch, doesn't pause. He smiles, and gives an accepting nod of his head. "Yes, sir."Of course, his parents will play a heavy hand in who he ends up being married to. They will not select them outright, like they did with Fuyumi, but they will pick a select pool of candidates, and Kyoya will be allowed to decide whom among them he favors. Hopefully.Kyoya has many ideas about who his parents will pick for him. Most likely an alpha, no, he is sure they will be an alpha. A son of a lawyer, a daughter of a clothing company, nothing that will surprise him, he is sure, he even has a list of names that he suspects.For what is likely the first time in his life, his parents surprise him.





	what can i do but dream?

Kyoya often thought back to his days as a Host.

 

He had had a special appeal, one that had been outside the realm of the charming, glasses wearing character that was his role to play when they were open to entertain.

 

Most of their guests had been betas and omegas, which was why most of the Host Club had been made up of Alphas, as at that age, they seemed the most romantic and appealing, at least for the most part. But Tamaki, of course, would not allow for them to not cater to the alpha ladies of their old playground. 

 

That was not to say that all of Kyoya's old guests had been Alphas. There were several Omegas and Betas that saw the appeal of him as well, but for the most part, he tended to the Alpha guests that came along. 

 

He, thankfully, had never had any problems. Not even once. He had always wondered if this was due to the threat of being completely shunned by the rest of high class society if anyone dared to try anything with him that he did not wish for.

 

Everyone had been gentle with him. Even Renge, even the other Hosts, when he really thought about it. They did not, at least for the most part, act carelessly when he was in arms reach.  His space was respected, and going within his bubble was not taken lightly by anyone.

 

Well, except for Tamaki, who seemed to ignore all social regards that told him to keep a respectable distance from someone as prized and adored by their society as Kyoya.

 

Now, most of the Hosts had cozied up to most of their guests, many of them Omegas, but that was different. Their guests were eager to be touched by the Hosts, it was all very consensual on both sides. But Kyoya wasn't much in favor of being grabbed and handled, thus the distance he was often given. 

 

Kyoya pauses in his dressing, closes his eyes tightly, giving a shake of his head. No… it was not a good thing for him to be thinking of that, about any of them. He had…he had already decided. It would do no good if he made himself suffer like this. 

 

He is glad that he makes himself drop those thoughts once he gets to the dining table, as it is quickly proven to him that he has much more pressing matters to consume his thoughts. 

 

Kyoya is eating breakfast with the majority of his family when the news of his future is given to him. 

 

“It is time for you to be married, Kyoya.”

 

His father says these words with great casualty. Says them as he is bringing his tea cup up to his mouth to take a sip, as if he had just so happened to look out the window for the first time that day and was making a comment about the weather to his youngest child. 

 

His sister is not there, which is rather a shame. If she was there, he may feel a little bit better, may calm the nerves that flair through him when he firsts hears those words fall from his father's lips. Though he does not let it show at all, he is a bit taken aback by the sudden announcement. He didn't think that it would come around like this, he thought that he would be told about it before the rest of his family was told about it

 

At least, that was what happened when Fuyumi got married. From what he remembers, his sister had already met her husband a few times before Kyoya was told that their sister was getting married, and very soon. But perhaps it had been that way because he was the youngest, it likely had not really mattered if he had known or not, it was more a formality. 

 

He had been told with his brothers, but by their reaction, he could tell that they already knew all about it, and he was the only one who was hearing this for the first time. Of course, he had already long suspected that his sister was going to be getting married, she was at that age, after all. 

 

And now, it seems, he is at the age where it is his turn. 

 

He has never hated what he is. Some may suspect that he would be treated badly because he was an Omega, especially because of the way his father was, but that wasn't true.

 

Rather, Kyoya was seen as valuable. Not just by his father, but by both his parents, all of his family, even his extended family. 

 

After all, he was another child that the Otori name could marry off to rise their wealth and social standing. 

 

Kyoya does not let this surprise show at all. He does not flinch, he does not pause. He simply smiles, and nods his head.

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Really, would he of had it any other way? Kyoya himself has an interest in making himself and his family name look good, and of course he would be marrying someone of a high class, no lower than their own. 

 

Of course, his parents will play a heavy hand in who he ends up being married to. They will not select them outright, like they did with Fuyumi, but they will pick a select pool of candidates, and Kyoya will be allowed to decide whom among them he favors. Hopefully. 

 

He had secretly hoped that at the very least, he could stand being in the same room as the person he would be marrying. That they could converse pleasantly. That, just maybe, they could have some chemistry between the two of them that they could explore further once they were married.

 

Kyoya knows that that may seem like he is setting the bar to the very floor, but one would be surprised by how many marriages in the upper class that do not even have the few things that he is hoping for. 

 

“I have five...six, candidates for you to select from.” His father tells him, his mother nodding along, his brothers watching silently over their newspapers and coffee mugs. 

 

Kyoya pauses, in a way that no one, not even his family, notices, and nods his head in understanding. Would it be five or would it be six? He did not expect for his father to make a fumble like that, but he accepts it easily. There would be nothing to gain from pressing him on the matter anyways. Five or six, it did not really matter to him either way. 

 

His father gives him a look as they finish their eating, and he gives a slight bow of his head in answer. So when his father gets up out of his seat and leaves, he waits a moment before he gets up and follows after him, as leaving all at once may just disturb his mother and his parents with their otherwise peaceful morning meal. 

 

His father does not look at him when he appears in his office, but he takes a seat regardless, knowing what is expected of him. 

 

“The first one will be here this afternoon, you’ll be having tea with him for an hour.”

 

Kyoya stills at this, and this time, he is not able to hide how shaken up he is by this news. So soon? He didn't think that it would be this way. Everything that he knew about courting such as this did not go this way, and was the first that he had heard of it. 

 

But it would be fine, he would be fine. He could be prepared by then. He  _ would  _ be prepared by then. He had to be. He would not let himself seem like such a fool in front of anyone that his parents had selected for him. 

 

They would be of very high status after all, and acting less than perfect would only be shameful. 

 

“May I ask you what his name is, sir?” Kyoya asks carefully when his father does not give him anything further, shifting through the things on his desk as if his son was not even there in the room. That was not anything unusual though, of course. 

 

“You won't be needing it,” His father tells him. “You already know him.”

 

Ah, so he has met this man before. He should have known. They most likely went to school with one another. There was no better institution for education than Ouran, after all, unless they had gone somewhere out of the country, to a school that was just as good. They would have been in the same year as him, or one just above him, or just below him, no more than that. 

 

His father's words fill him with relief as he leaves his father's study and goes to his room to prepare for this meeting. 

 

There was not a single person who had gone to Ouran that he did not know of. He still remembered every ounce of information about them that he had collected, and had stayed up to date with each and every one of them, and was already making a mental list of all of those that he knew were not already married or engaged. 

 

The hours go by much faster than he thought that they would, but he is prepared by the time that one of their servants comes to his room, knocks on the door, and tells him that his guest is already there and waiting for him. He goes quickly then, not needing to adjust his hair or toy with his clothes, because he knew they were already as perfect as they could get.

 

It would be rude of him to make a guest wait after all, and to turn up looking at all out of place. 

 

He does take a deep, calming breath as he goes down the stairs and then down the hall to the room where his guest is waiting. He goes over the information over and over again in his head, not allowing for himself to be taken off guard, taking another, another breath. 

 

Who was his first suitor? Whoever they were, they were just beyond that door. He reaches out for the door and opens it for himself, looking up at whoever was there, a pleasant, welcoming smile spreading across his face, before he even knew, because it was simply right of him to do so. 

 

“Kyo-chan~” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from you and I by kim jong wan


End file.
